1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to an orthodontic bracket which is used for correcting a misaligned tooth or a twisted tooth.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, on occasion of conducting an orthodontic treatment, there has been employed a ligating method in which ligation is performed by inserting an archwire into an archwire slot of an orthodontic bracket which is attached to a tooth of a patient, and by hooking a ligating tool such as a ligature ring formed of resin or a ligature wire formed of stainless steel on tie wings of the orthodontic bracket so as to prevent the archwire from being undesirably detached from the orthodontic bracket.
On the other hand, an orthodontic bracket requiring no ligating work which is called “a self-ligating bracket” has been disclosed. In case where the self-ligating bracket is used for treatment, the ligating tool such as the ligature ring or ligature wire is eliminated, and therefore, it is possible for a doctor to reduce the time (i.e., a “chair time”) for applying the treatment to a patient. In addition, food residue that sticks to the orthodontic bracket and the ligating tool, after the ligating tool has been attached, will not occur, and therefore, it is possible to keep the mouth hygienic and reduce the occurrence of cavities.
The self-ligating bracket as described above may be provided with a clip of a sliding type or a rotary type. By moving the clip, the archwire may be inserted in the archwire slot or may be detached from the archwire slot, and after insertion, the clip holds the archwire in the slot.